New Hobby
by N.K.Glasses
Summary: A week passed and the teen was still bored. He didn't leave the house much, only to go to school and work, but that was it. His mom has accomplished her goal. She was keeping him out of trouble as there was nothing to do in this town! Modern AU. (LevixEren)(ErenxLevi) Boredom really is the devil's playground.
1. Boredom and Voyeurism

**Boredom and Voyeurism**

* * *

There he goes again. Eren was staring at that magnificent body through his window. Every day, on the dot at 7p.m, this man would do his strenuous routine. The teenager had no problem with this as it was now summer and he had nothing better to do than watch this man flex like no one's business. Well, Eren concluded that it was no one's business as this man was working out in his house, at night...alone. So, he guessed it was no one's business and it certainly wasn't Eren's. Since it was late though, and his uncle was at the bar again tonight, he could make it his business.

* * *

He was being a little shit again; too big of a shit for his single mother to deal with. He got into a fight with a group of guys that were looking at his sister the wrong way. Eren thought he was doing a good deed. Guys like that shouldn't be walking on the streets. They made some rude comments with crude sexual gestures and the teen just could not handle it. He busted one guy's head against the wall and the other two got a nice hit to the face and balls. Long story short, he got in trouble. It was his fifth fight this month. Police were involved. His mother and the local police station gave him two choices. He could live with his piss drunk uncle in the quiet neighborhood uptown or he could go spend some time in juvie (juvenile detention). He was fifteen at the time. He asked if he could finish high school in his hometown and be put on some type of probation. He couldn't leave all his friends yet, they just started high school.

His mother was still upset with him, but she allowed him to stay for the time being. He tried his hardest not to get into trouble. His sister was always on his ass and his best friend helped out with that too. With their help, Eren could say that he did very well in those three years. He got into fights with his classmates, usually Reiner and Jean. They were cool so they didn't tell the police, his mom, or the teachers. It was after he graduated that his mother came to him again and asked him if he could live with his uncle. She thought it would be best for him.

The neighborhood they lived in wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either. He understood that his mom was trying to help, so he agreed. His sister didn't agree, though.

"No." Mikasa shook her head vigorously. She made a grab for his hands and leaned in close. "You can't. At least let me go with you!" She was always so protective of him. Maybe his mom wanted him to grow up without the assistance of his overly protective sister. He couldn't bring himself to tell Mikasa that.

"You can't, Uncle Hannes only has one extra bedroom and you have to fulfill that scholarship thing this summer." It was true and Eren hoped that she wouldn't argue with him. His sister (adopted or not) was brilliant. She had straight A's and was perfect in every possible way – except for her possessive tendency. She received an acceptance letter to one of the top schools in the country and it was also her first choice. To fulfill the scholarship she had to maintain a 3.80 G.P.A and participate in the special program every summer. She had holidays and weekends off.

"I can just decline it and go to a school closer to Uncle Hannes's house." It was Eren's turn to shake his head. His longish hair brushed his shoulders. His green eyes did not miss the look of distaste.

"Why?" She knew the answer, but Eren was sure she didn't really want to hear _that_ answer. He would say it anyway.

"I'm tired of holding you guys back. You and Armin have such a bright future and there is a golden opportunity right in front of both of you. If I was in your place, I would jump at the chance." His tan hands broke away from her grip and instead placed themselves on either side of her face. "Please Mikasa. You can Skype me and we can talk on the phone. You'll have more than enough spare cash with the scholarship in place to visit whenever you want. It will be like we never parted." He gave her a grin.

She smiled as well, but frown shortly after as some strands of hair fell in front of his tan face. She pushed them aside. "I liked it a lot better when it was shorter."

After that day, Eren didn't have to deal with anymore arguments about the subject. The green eyed teen told his best friend, Armin, the same thing. It wasn't as dramatic as it was with his sister, but he was pleased that the blond haired boy accepted it a lot easier than his sister. Armin just so happened to be going to the same university as Mikasa. The only difference was that the blond will be in internships during the summer.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Armin asked standing at the entrance gate at the airport. "You promise you won't get into any trouble, right?"

Eren smiled and hugged the shorter male. "I'm good, don't worry so much. I'll be seeing you guys soon." The blond was adjusting the bag resting on his shoulders with a soft smile on his lips.

"If you're sure."

"I a–"

"_Attention, gate E-7 will be taking off in thirty minutes. Attention, gate E-7 will be taking off in thirty minutes."_ The intercom sounded before it went back to quiet music.

"I guess that's us, right Mikasa?" Armin said looking at the poor dark haired girl. Her shoulders were shaking as she clutched her brother's shirt. Blue eyes watched the scene with a somewhat sad glaze. "Mikasa, we have to go." The girl composed herself before saying her final good byes to everyone.

"We'll see you soon."

Eren was feeling a little sad seeing his precious people leave for the summer. It was ok. He had to be independent now. His friends won't be by his side forever.

* * *

Eren was still a little shit. He got into trouble not too soon after. Since his sister wasn't nagging him to make the best choices anymore. He found his way into a club. Nothing too major happened…except a fight. He lost. It wasn't too big of a deal. He had a bruised cheek along with some other stuff, but that was the only visible one. He had called his mom to tell her that he was staying at Annie's house for the night. Annie was his girlfriend…._was_. He hadn't told his mom that they broke up yet. He still needed some kind of excuse. Instead of going over Annie's he found his way to Jean's house. His parents were loaded and never home. It was perfect.

The horse face answered the door on the second ring. He obviously wasn't expecting him to be there, but that was ok. Jean opened the door after seeing his cheek. Fucker had a big grin on his face too.

"The fuck happened to you?" The two-toned boy was walking deeper into the house; he left the door open leaving Eren to follow after. He replied with a simple one word answer. It wasn't like the other teen actually cared. Jean probably wanted to tease him for it. It wasn't that he didn't have his shit together, it was just…boredom. The green eyed teen didn't want to think about stuff like that so he settled at looking at the stuff around him. "A fight? You can't keep it together for a couple of weeks?" Yep. Jean was a predictable ass.

"I guess not. It doesn't matter. I'll be gone by the end of the month. All my shit was moved up there already. I just have to wait for my uncle to pick me up." The trouble maker explained. They made their way to the bathroom. Eren took the liberty to sit on the closed toilet seat.

"That sucks." The other boy dropped a first aid kit into his lap and then moved to the other side of the very spacious bathroom. He took a seat on the sink.

"Not really." Eren was careful in cleaning his wounds. He took the ice packet out of the box and popped it in the middle. It was cold in an instant. "I might not miss you guys and when I say 'you guys' I just mean _you_, horse-face."

Hazel eyes stared at green before breaking into a smirk. "Yeah, right. I bet you're going to be bored out of your mind uptown. There is nothing to do up there."

There was no doubt that the other teen was right, but Eren didn't want to hear it from him. "Shut up, Kirstein."

"Is that a new piercing?" The other boy asked looking at the round ball in his friend's mouth. "Your hot sister leaves for the summer and you can't even keep to yourself. What's next you'll get a new tattoo, too? Or maybe you're sucking dick for money and need a leg up on the other prostitutes, eh?" Those hazel eyes were staring at him with something between playfulness and spitefulness. Little shit…

"I said, shut up."

Horse-face gave a very annoying smirk in return. "Faggot."

* * *

Eren wish he took Jean seriously that night. They talked about random shit. The teen thought that there would be something to do uptown, but it was like Jean said, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing!

His uncle was surprisingly sober for once. Of course he was being kind of harsh. His uncle wasn't always drunk, but it was damn near close. The blond man showed Eren around the neighborhood. It was relatively quiet for the most part. Most of the neighborhood kids went out of town to bigger universities leaving the town dead and lifeless –in Eren's humble opinion.

"I think if you hid those piercing of yours, you could make a good impression." Eren fiddled with his studded ears at that. He only had twelve piercing. He had four on each ear, an eyebrow piercing, a tongue piercing and two naughy peircing (well not as naughty as it could be). It wasn't like anyone could see his ears. His hair hid them perfectly. "And maybe if you comb that hair of yours people will believe you belong to a loving family." His uncle joked while ruffling his long locks.

"Aww, don't look at me like that, it was already messy." Eren didn't say much on the ride through the town. They did, however, stop at the local community college to register him for classes this summer. He could take an eight-week course at night so he could find a job in the mornings. Eren secretly hoped that the class would be online or have attendance optional. It was the least he could do. The teen did not want to ask his uncle for an allowance during his stay.

After an uneventful day, the teen decided to get acquainted with his new bed. The bedroom was a decent size. It was a little bigger than the one at his mother's house. The green eyed boy had no problem with that. He had a desk for his laptop, a dresser, a TV, and an average size closet. All his shit was put away earlier. Now all he wanted to do was sleep, but life wasn't that easy. He whipped out his phone checking for any messages he might have. This included everything from Facebook, email, tumbler etc. Having checked all of that, Eren propped himself on the wall. It was still early. He closed his eyes, but no luck. There was light shining on his wall opposite of him.

Eren looked towards the source. His window was actually facing his neighbor's window. Well, that was awkward. The other's curtain were not shut and the teen guessed he had no real need to as his neighbor happened to be the neighborhood drunk that was usually at a bar instead of home. Eren glanced down at the clock. It read 6:56p.m.

The long haired teen decided to go downstairs to take a nap. Maybe even grab a snack before he took over the couch.

* * *

A week passed and the teen was still bored. He didn't leave the house much, only to go to school and work, but that was it. His mom had accomplished her goal. She was keeping him out of trouble because there was nothing to fucking do in this town! If he wasn't at work, he was at school; if he wasn't at school, he was doing homework, and if he wasn't doing homework, he was napping. It wasn't a bad thing. His friends contacted him on the daily bases. They Skyped, or tried to Skype every other day. They were the sole reason the teen hasn't completely died of boredom yet. Mikasa gave him constant encouragement. She told him how proud she was that he had a job and was going to school to stay on top of things.

More time past and it was the new school year. This only meant that Mikasa and Armin will be twice as busy as before. For Eren, he just attended class in the mornings and worked afternoons.

The school load wasn't too much. The brunette worked at his own pace. He was getting decent grades. The only problem was that he was still completely bored. Mikasa had bought a Nintendo 3DS XL in red for his birthday that just passed. It took the edge off of some of the overwhelming boredom he had. It was kind of cool. He didn't have that many games, but the handheld had other uses…like porn. He didn't do it often, but he was one of the few that wondered if the online imagines would actually show in 3D. To his pleasure it kind of did, but to his disappointment it looked weird.

Now, the handheld was being used as a webcam. It was only for the days he was too lazy to get his laptop. Mikasa and Armin were on the screen wearing their pajamas.

"Geez, Eren move your hair out the way. It's bad enough you won't turn on more lights, we can't deal with the dark room and your hair covering your face." It was always the job of a sister to nag her brother, but never the less the green eyed boy pushed his hair back. The glowing screen was showering his tan face in a pale light.

"So much better." Armin commented. His face was upfront with the raven haired girl behind him. "How's it going?"

"Same old, same old. I go to school then work. You should be proud; I'm doing my homework and everything." He said noticing the familiar light shining on his wall again. His neighbor was very punctual. In the lower corner of screen the time read 6:59p.m. The man was always in that room at this time. Eren never looked to see. He didn't want to be noisy, but in the months he has been here that light always turned on around the seven o' clock hour.

"Don't be silly, you always…mostly did your homework." The two scholars laughed. "As long as you're staying out of trouble, it's all good."

"Don't be so quick to say that, Armin. You know an idle mind is the devil's playground?"

"Are you saying you're planning to get into trouble, Eren?" His sister effectively stole the computer seat from the blond by pushing him out of it. She had such a sense of urgency in her voice. The brunette couldn't help, but smile. Sometimes he could just feel the love.

"No…I'm just pointing out the fact that I am bored to tears in this place. There is nothing to do."

Armin was no longer in the view of the camera, but he could still hear his voice in the background. "We get a week off for autumn break on the 15th." Mikasa nodded, her usually long locks - were trimmed down for convince - moved with her head. She had a soft smile.

"Yes, we could come up there to keep you company. Do you also get off around that time or do you not have breaks?" She asked.

Eren shook his head. "No long breaks like that, but I get off early that day."

They went on about boring stuff…just shooting the breeze. The light that was shining on his wall was no longer there. It was 8:30p.m

The trio stayed up for a few more hours before the two scholars decided to retired for the night. Eren had long since heard his uncle come in from his late night drinking. The teen suspected that since Hannes had to work the next day that he wouldn't be staying out too late. He had been wrong.

Another day passed with no real events. The high-light of his day was getting a paper cut at work. He worked at the post office securing the packages and properly labeling them for departure. The job was boring as hell, but his boss didn't seem to mind his appearance too much as he was not interacting with the general public. This meant that Eren didn't have to hide his piercings and most certainly did not have to hide his mp3 player that kept him company.

He did his homework with the help of wolfram alpha and yahoo answers. He was done at 6:30p.m. It wouldn't have taken so long if he wasn't distracted by YouTube and Facebook. He had a lot of free time left. Maybe he should ask for more hours. He worked four hours a day, six days a week. That was 8.75$ an hour, 35$ a day, 210$ a week. This all meant that he should get more pay and more hours to keep himself busy. He knew that if he didn't find something soon his temper will get the best of him.

That light was on again. This time he wanted to know what the hell this person did at 7:00 sharp. He hoped his curtains did a good job of hiding his noisy ass. He didn't want this person to come and complain to his uncle later leading to an embarrassing explanation.

He stared at the man that walked into the room. He had on a white button down shirt and slacks. Eren didn't think too much, maybe the room was a study? Green eyes peered on as he observed the man taking out equipment. One by one it all made sense. It was workout equipment. It was just a treadmill from what he could see and one of those pull up bars that attached to the doorsill. The last thing the man brought out were the weight set. After that the brunette couldn't keep his eyes away as he watched this gown man unbuttoning his shirt. The movement was not rushed or clumsy…at least from his room that's what he saw.

The shirt was lost and soon was the man's pants. Eren didn't question why his eyes quickly trailed down to the man's obviously ripped torso and then further down to the tight black boxers. The boxers were covered by some loose fitting shorts. Eren was torn from his trance and watched as the man placed his now folded clothes somewhere that was not in his view.

The punk boy watched as this man worked out for the given one hour and twenty-five minutes. The teen would secretly wish that he could watch longer. The man had such a gorgeous body. It made him envious. Eren was no longer the 5'7 lanky boy that lacked a physically fit body. He worked out, but not like this guy. The man performed effortlessly. He was sweating, but he was not huffing and puffing. It was interesting. The man looked like he was attractive. Eren had perfect twenty-twenty vision. From what the teen could see, the man had black hair shaved in the back for an undercut. It looked kind of militant. It was hot. Sexy military fetish was not new to him.

Eren was not shy when it came to his sexuality. He didn't like labels too much. He did shit that some people consider gay and some other shit that others thought was totally straight. Labels just confused people. Eren liked what he liked. He dated girls, Annie being one of them. It was cool while it lasted, but she didn't seem to into it. It didn't matter he was getting bored anyway. Eren was not one to beat around the bush when he thought someone was hot.

It wasn't until the workout session was over that he realized he had tightness in his pants.

* * *

That was now his favorite pastime.

He was watching now as this man, his next door neighbor, worked and flexed like he was a fucking god. It has been about two months now and the green eyed teen had not been noticed yet which was pretty lucky considering how his face was practically shoved in the fucking window as he slowly pumped himself to the perfect physique across the way.

He didn't know why he did this. It was kind of addictive. He could watch from the safety of his room, with the added adrenaline coursing through his veins as the man could catch him at any moment. After these sessions, he would feel relaxed and ready to take on a new day. His uncle was none the wiser. He was happy he wasn't causing trouble or rising hell because he was bored. With a small grunt, his hands became sticky and his body deflated.

He only wished he had been prepared to deal with the next day.

"Eren, this is Mr. Smith." His uncle said to him on this wonderfully awkward Saturday morning. It wasn't really awkward for anyone….just him. His deviant green eyes were staring at his living fap material. Of course the teen acted indifferently when he shook the man's hand, but it was hard to brush off those steel eyes judging him.

"Levi. Mr. Smith sounds like you're addressing my brother." They both nodded at this request. This "Levi" was short. He was short…very short. It was a surprise, but Eren tried not to stare at the man too much.

"Levi is one of the best cops around here. He also has **a lot** of connections in the police department." Green eyes glanced at his Hannes's usually cheerful face only to find it was serious. Eren couldn't help to notice the fact that the phrase '_a lot'_ was stressed. Was this his uncle's way in enforcing good behavior? Silently telling him that the police department could be on his ass if he ever did something bad? The teen also thought that his uncle was also telling him that he wouldn't be throwing any parties anytime soon with this Levi guy watching. Not that he minded really.

His uncle patted his shoulder before saying something about helping someone and then he was off in his vehicle. That meant that he was left with this very short attractive man, but before he could say anything said man beat him to the punch.

"Hey, shitty brat, come here." Teen was a little taken back by the man's language. He quickly looked behind him to make sure no one was watching.

The older man walked into his opened garage. Eren followed silently. He saw that the man had two cars in his garage and a hot ass motorcycle – that looked a little too big for the raven haired man. Eren didn't completely understand why his uncle left him with this man he barely knew. Maybe Hannes thought that this Levi character would whip him into shape…maybe make him want to join the police force are something.

"You gunna stare at that wall all day, or come here?" The man was impatience and he didn't bother hiding it either. Somehow, Eren thought that to be a hot trait.

"I sorry, I keep hearing this noise but I can't seem to find out where it's coming from." The delinquent stated sarcastically as he made it a point to stare the man down making it known he thought the other to be short.

From his first impression of his living fap material, Eren expected the other to make a snappy comeback. What Eren wasn't expecting was the swift kick to his knees and the tight ass grip on his hair when he was brought to his knees. "You're funny, kid. Truly fucking funny."

Eren was no stranger to fighting, he loved it, and he was about to head-butt the fucker when he saw that dead expression on the other's face. The hand that fisted his hair tightened its grip and Eren was starting to feel a familiar and wholly inappropriate feeling burning in his pants. The teen shouldn't have expected anything less as the situation was a little bizarre as he was on his knees hidden behind a Ford-F150 and a fancy convertible. It just seemed like a naughty situation, but Eren could still fight…he just chose not to.

Levi's pale face was closer to his now. "How old are you?"

"Fucking, old enough to screw your mom." Eren shifted forward, when his knees were throbbing in pain. Of course he didn't get to dwell on that too much as he was now focusing on the solid knee hitting his stomach followed by the shoe on his crotch. He strangled back a moan – one from pain and the other from pleasure. He didn't understand what was going on. Levi was supposed to be a cop, right? He didn't have a right to do this. So the green eyed hellion stated this.

"Oh, this?" The shoe on his crotch added more force while slowly pushing up effectively stroking it. "I get to do what I want to the little shit that makes it his business to get off on his neighbor without offering him something in exchange." There was a smirk on those pale lips as the other whispered into Eren's ear. "Now, how old are you Eren?"

Bravo to this sexy ass man for keeping up his perfect act. Eren didn't even notice a crack in the man's performance early with his uncle. The raven haired man acted just as bored and indifferent as he did, but somehow knew of his nightly routine. Well, Eren didn't deny it. It was hard to, when the other could feel his hard-on from his shoes. Not to mention they were still outside, where people could walk pass and notice them. Adrenaline was a bitch sometimes.

Could this situation get anymore hot and awkward?

"Nineteen."

The grip on his hair forced him to look up into steel eyes. The man was as sadistic as he was masochistic. "A little young, but that's ok. You're legal."

Levi moved closer to him if that was possible. His breath was on his ear, giving a not so gentle nip to his piercings. "I understand you're bored, and it just so happens I recognize that look on your face as my own. Let's make things more interesting. What do you say, brat?"

Eren was having a hard time focusing on his words as his body was shivering from uncontrollable lust. He had sex before. He has done a lot of weird shit to get off, but Eren had a weakness. It was very simple. He had a thing for confidence. It was undeniably hot. It was one of the reasons he went after Annie and still gave two shits in bothering Jean. This man had the most nerve. Eren had the need to show his dominance, but that would be a challenge…a challenge he was willing to accept.

Before he could reply the hand on his hair loosen and the foot was gone. Levi still standing, but his eyes were looking ahead over the convertible. It wasn't like that shrimp could actually see over the truck. It was then Eren heard a car pulling up, it sounded close. It didn't take long before the teen got the hint. He stood dusting off his clothes and went to where Levi was. The man was already talking about some none-sense in a mono-toned voice when his uncle came up to the opening of the garage.

"Hey, Eren, I hope you don't mind. I got lunch while I was out. Mrs. Anderson only needed help with her gutters." The older man's eyes looked at the raven haired man. "Levi, he wasn't bothering you was he?"

"Not at all, I asked him he knew anything about cars. I plan on upgrading my corvette." Those steel eyes did not acknowledge Eren as he stepped closer to his uncle. He was leaning over his car and Eren started indifferently as they talked. He tried not to think too much on the deal and his unspoken challenge but it was hard when the cop discreetly brushed his ass.

Fucker…

* * *

_Read and review_

_Thank you_


	2. Boredom and Teasing

**Boredom and Teasing**

_Sorry for late update, life never goes my way. The holiday's preparations make everything hectic._  
_I'm sorry for any and all grammar mistakes. I know I'm not that great at structure and flow. Please enjoy though :3_  
_Thank you for all that have commented, left kudos and...hell reading the story. You guys are great._

* * *

Eren wants to play with Officer Short-Ass Smith. Oh and intro to new characters.

* * *

"Hey Eren, how's it hangin'?" A hand firmly clasped his shoulder as a form of greeting. It was the boy with the shaved head from the front desk. Eren remembered his name…Connie, right? He was a cool guy. He was one of the few that didn't stare at his mouth when he talked around the office. Hannes had told him people were bound to stare at his tongue ring. Eren wasn't dumb. He knew people would glance or look at it, but the women at the front were merciless when he talked to them. They were older women with nothing better to do than gossip.

"I'm good, bored out of my mind, though." The other just nodded and went on about this new chick he was hanging with.

"I never really liked those girls that would act cute. You know…coy and shit. Sasha isn't like that. She's cute, silly and man can she eat!" Eren was getting a little tired of Connie. It's not that he didn't like the other boy, but he didn't really care to hear any more about this Sasha. Goodness he knew more about this girl than he actually knew about Connie.

"That's great and all, but I think old man Pixis might be coming down soon to do his routine checks." Eren gave a small smile but he tried to hide his weary eyes with his hair.

"Oh, shit that's right! Talk to you later, man." The shorter boy gave a wave before dashing out the room.

Shit was still boring around this small ass town. Mr. Smith…Levi was fun. They haven't done anything. In fact, the green eyed boy hasn't seen the man for a while now. If Hannes goes out, he should pay that midget a visit.

* * *

"You look like you're up to no good." Armin was never far from the truth.

"Really now?" Eren gave a small laugh, but his dick gave a slight twitch when he noticed the lights next door. His neighbor still continued his workout routine.

Eren wasn't sure if the neighborhood was aware of how devilish this Levi character was, probably not as everyone treated the guy like an upstanding citizen. That in itself was amazing as the man was a walking ice-sickle. Ever since that incident a couple of weeks ago, the short man would carry out his workout as normal. To Eren, it was anything but normal. The man would be either clad in the most formfitting bottoms or his delicious goddamn boxer briefs. If he was lucky, some days the man would work out in his normal loose fitting pants or shorts. On those days after his workout was done and all his equipment was put up, the short man would strip. Oh, it was wonderfully painful. Those dull grey eyes would turn on the bedroom effect. His hands would slowly trail down his abs and he would carefully peel his clothing away until he was in nothing but his birthday suit. Then as a big 'fuck you' Levi would glance back at his window with a fucking smirk on his face and trot out the damn room. The lights flicking off would signal the end of his peep show.

Levi was an evil son of a bitch.

"Yeah, you just seem a little distracted. You haven't found someone to replace us have you?" The blond on the 3D DS had a small mischievous grin on his face.

"There are some people that are cool here. No one as cool as you and Mikasa, though." Eren couldn't help, but smile too. His dick was throbbing with the knowledge that his daily peep show was starting. Armin didn't have to know that though. To distract himself, Eren used his hand to push back his hair. The strains were as long as his friend's.

"Please, I bet your hiding something. I won't tell Mikasa." The blond whispered the last part.

"Get out of here. I'm not hiding anything." Except his boner, he thought.

"Whatever." There was loud knock on Armin's side and a muffled voice. The blond was looking back now and nodding. The door closed and his friend smiled at him. "I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure, wild partying right?"

Armin gave a soft snort. "Only you Eren, but really I'll talk to you later." He hung up a second later.

It was moments like these that Eren secretly loved. Being naughty was his favorite pass time. Getting into fights, adding to his piercing collection, kinks…kinks were a very big thing. Doing naughty things while appearing innocent was a thing too.

Eren rolled his tongue, letting the green ball peek out his mouth. His inner freak demanded to suck that short fucker's dick. The fight for dominance will be a good one. Officer Levi thinks that he has the upper hand, but Eren knows there is more than one way to dominate a person. His cock throbbed at the thought. The green eyed teen didn't follow stereotypical traditions like tops and bottoms. Bottoms have the ability to be very controlling and vice versa for tops.

Now that Armin wasn't here to distract him from his nightly activities. Eren pushed his curtain aside more. His hands discarded his pants with ease and his shirt gone. Sometimes Eren felt that life would be easier if he was a porn star. He would get paid for others to deal with his horniness.

God help him.

The officer was doing standard pull ups. His back was flexing and his legs crossed. Sometimes the teen found it better to fantasize that Levi was in the military as some high ranking officer that had the power to command him to do favors. Eren let a small groan slip through his lip as he thought on.

"_You got a problem, private?" Those dull gray eyes stared, unblinking, into his green ones. He had a problem alright. It was cheesy as fuck but it was true. His private did have a problem. It was hard and aching between his legs as his watched his Corporal work out. _

_They had the room to themselves as most of the others were at lunch or God knew what else. It didn't take much for him to voice his 'concerns'. He stepped closer to the man doing pull ups and stared him in the eyes. There was a thin layer of sweat covering that pale skin and those dark locks were pushed back. Eren enjoyed the view. The man was a special kind of attractive. His heavy lidded eyes gave him the look of indifference and Eren wanted nothing more than to break that._

"_If you have such a problem, I would fix it…if I were you." His voice held no emotion, but the green eyed teen somehow knew that he was amused._

_Wasting no time, Eren unzipped his pants. He hoped he hadn't read the situation wrong. His corporal was such a tease._

_Eren locked eyes with dull gray ones with his hand slowly pulling out his dick. Having his pulsing cock out in the open was exciting for obvious reasons. Not only was his corporal eyeing his hand but the noise from the hallway helped him along._

"_It's not going to stroke itself, Jaeger."_

"_Yes, sir!" His hand was gripping the base and was slowly inching up to his head. His dick twitched when he reached the top._

"Eren!" His uncle, his fucking uncle called him. What did the bastard want? Of all the fucking times…

Not wanting Hannes to come up the stair and catch a glimpse of his nephew practically naked and yanking a good one out to a nice visual fantasy starring his next door neighbor, Eren slipped on his jeans and shirt before running down stairs. He had discreetly rubbed whatever cock spit on his hand in his jean pocket.

"Yeah?" He stopped on the stairwell looking down at his tired uncle.

"Eren, I'm going to need you to go to the store and get a few things." Before Eren could ask, Hannes continued. "I know what you're thinking 'Hannes can go to the store himself'' but you see I can't. There is something wrong with the sink and its leaking. While I clean up the mess, I'm going to need you to pick up a few things before the stores close." His blond uncle produced a list from his pocket and handed it to Eren, who was conscious enough to use his none fapping hand to get it. "The keys are on the counter."

Eren nodded and quickly went to the bathroom to wash his hands. It was going to be an awkward night, but it wouldn't be the first time he went commando. He grabbed the keys and was out the door. Hannes's car was nothing much to look at, but it was a smooth ride. Good for the experience, but bad for texting and driving – which he shouldn't be doing to begin with. He pulled up to this multi-purpose store. The clock read something around 9 o' clock .

"Hello, hello, hello!" A very cheery voice called out to him when he walked through the door. He turned to it and was immediately confused. A person…stood behind the register. They had glasses and messy reddish brown hair in a ponytail. Eren thought about saying 'miss' but decided against it when his eyes traveled down to a covered flat chest. Some girls weren't made equally…but Eren was still hesitant to directly address the cashier. So he just decided to wave and approached them.

"Hey, I'm in a pinch. Do you have any of these items? My uncle is trying to fix some shit and this is confusing." Kind of like their gender, but Eren kept his mouth shut.

"Why of course! My name is Hange, welcome!" They shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Sadly I'm stuck manning the register, but Mike will be able to help you with your questions." A giant blond walked passed with boxes in his hand. At Hange's mention of his name, he glanced over at them.

"Ah, yes. Mike could you please assist this fine young 'thang' to the back with the tools and stuff. He has this list thingy." They snatched the paper from his hands and waved it at the blond.

"Sure." The other nodded in the direction they were heading.

The store was huge, but it seemed like not many people were shopping. God, did Eren hate small ass towns. Mike was walking next to him and sniffing him? Weird ass. Not much happened after that. He found the stuff on the list with ease, but this stuff wasn't cheap. He hoped Uncle Hannes remembers to pay him back.

With Mike no longer trailing beside him to show him were things were. Eren decided to take a detour through the store. He didn't have any condoms at his new place because he wasn't seeing much action unless you count his hand. If Levi was serious or just fucking with him - pun intended - it didn't matter so long as Eren was prepared. Of course going bareback did have it pros…and cons. So the green eyed teen grabbed a box of condoms and some more lube.

He was still upset that his fantasy was interrupted and he was still slightly horny. The jeans slightly brushing against cock was not helping. It wasn't helping that his mind was wondering to that midget. Eren wanted to grope his ass so bad. He just needed to get one up on the short man.

"Hello!" Hange sang when Eren dumped his stuff on the belt. They scanned and bagged his things. "Did you find everything to your…satisfaction?" Those brownish eyes of theirs slyly scanned and bagged the condoms and lube, in a separate bag mind you.

"…Yes." Eren didn't bother elaborating. The total popped up before Hange could say it. He paid them and told them to keep the change. It was late, night shifts sucked so a tip to the employee didn't hurt right? Maybe he could be friends with them and get discounts later on.

"Well, have a _good_ night Eren!" They said his name as he walked out the door. That was odd, the teen didn't remember saying his name to them.

As he walked up to his uncle's car, a short and very sexy man was approaching him. It was always strange and slightly exciting to know the person you've been watching has the knowledge that you were watching them. It was also a bonus that Levi indirectly encouraged his new hobby. The man didn't tell him to stop.

"Oh, look if it isn't Officer Short-Ass Smith. How are you?" Eren said this with as much confidence as he was feeling. The teen hoped it came off as cocky and not someone hoping to get a quickie out of the man.

Levi didn't dignify him with an answer; instead the older man swiftly changed his path and slammed the younger male into the closest car, which was his uncle's car. Officer Smith was forcing his weight onto Eren to keep him in place. His hand discreetly cupped him through his pants and gave a rough squeeze. Eren wanted nothing more for the man to continue. Hell, a hand-job right now sounded better than sex. Of course Eren hasn't forgotten that day in the garage. Call it pride, because it sure as hell wasn't his dick. Eren shifted his foot and the shorter man lost his balance for a second. A second was all the teen needed to escape and switch there positions. Granted Eren didn't work out half as hard or much as the man in front of him so he hoped he'll be able to hold the man down to get a few words in.

Levi had a neutral expression, but Eren could see amusement in the gun-metal grey eyes. The teen was mindful of the bags he was holding in his arms as his grinded against the other. "I'm sorry, Officer. Was it something I said?" The parking lot had enough cars to hide them and no one was going to come out soon. "You know, I'm happy to see you because I was meaning to ask you if would mind taking off all your clothes for me after you work out, more? Or better yet, would you mind leaving your door open tomorrow night?"

It was a ballsy move but Eren was slightly tired of just watching. It was erotic being a peeping tom but damn he wanted Levi to touch him. The other man was staring at him. His body was tense and his face emotionless. Eren didn't let the blank face get to him. He knew the other man was looking at him; encouraging his naughty habits. He let his breath fan over that pale neck. His form hunched over to do so.

"You have a lot of nerve, kid." The officer's voice was hot. His whole form seemed to be vibrating with excitement. "You sit on your bed, your ass bare for the whole to see, jerking your shit. You're so pathetic, so fucking filthy. You're no better than a damn dog in heat, and you want me to touch you don't you?"

It took Eren a moment to understand the tone and words coming out of Levi's mouth. He wondered if the man got off on others humiliation. It seemed like it. It was fucking great if that was the case. Those words were hot. The teen felt his erection straining through his pants. The rough denim was only slightly discomforting, but that still didn't help his case.

"I am going to like training your ass." To make his point the shorter man gripped his cheeks through his jeans.

Eren, as much as he was horny, knew that there was still a game being played. He wouldn't let the other even assume that he was submissive. He was not. He wanted Levi to understand that. So with as much control as he had, he pulled away and walked to the driver side and unlocked the door before sitting down and starting the car. Levi was still there, but he was staring at him through the window. He did not look amused. It was not like Eren cared because the man in front of him had practically molested him in his garage. Eren hoped the other realized that this was pay back. He did not want to leave just yet but his phone was now vibrating in his pants. Eren took a minute to appreciate how close the phone was to his hard on as it twitched with every pulse of the phone.

The teen rolled down the window and grinned at the officer. "Careful, sir, you're making me seem like a bad boy." Eren wants to be nothing more than a filthy boy, but his uncle was calling him. He peeled out of the parking lot without a thought and called his uncle back. He switched to speaker.

"Hey."

"Eren, you shit, where are you? The pipes are still acting up! Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yea, I got your stuff. I'm heading home now."

He heard a grunt on the other side and then a click. His uncle couldn't be scary if he wanted to. His uncle was too nice. There was still a wonderful pressure in his pants and he hoped when he faced Hannes it would be gone.

After ten more minutes, he pulled up to his house. The streets were empty, but some of the houses had lights on. It didn't matter though because the house he wanted to have light didn't. Levi ran to the store for whatever reason. Before Eren walked up the steps to the house he slyly put the box of condom and lube in his pockets and away from his uncle's eyes. He understood that his mom had probably told Hannes about him, so the man knew – maybe – that he wasn't a virgin. That wasn't to say that Eren was comfortable letting his uncle know –indirectly – that he was planning on screwing someone soon. Hell, he was sure his uncle would be glad that he was sparing that information and being safe at the same time.

"Geez, could you be any slower?" Green eyes took in the sight before. His uncle had his sleeves rolled up, but the teen could tell that they were wet. His knees were wet also and a thin layer of sweat on his brow.

"Sorry, the cashier was talkative." It was kind of true. Hange was talkative.

"Yea, Hange seems to like talking a lot. But don't worry about them too much. They just do that from time to time. Just nod when you see them. They also work at the hospital in the mornings, so I have no idea why they would want to work at the store." Hannes was trailing off and Eren wasn't in the mood to hear it. He was still horny and wanted to go upstairs. He hoped that Hannes would leave him alone tonight.

His blond haired uncle stood in front of him with an odd look.

"What?"

"Do those piercing affect your hearing? I asked you if you could help me."

God help him. Eren helped his uncle for two hours moving shit around and handing him tools. The teen wasn't that great with handy work. Hell, he was sure Armin would know more about fixing things than he does because of all the reading his friend did. The boy could probably read 'how to fly a plane for dummies' and do it without question. It became apparent after an hour that Hannes didn't exactly know what he was doing because the water was gushing out more. Maybe they should shut the water off? It made some sense to the teen but he wasn't going to say anything. Instead he watched his uncle struggle with the pipes for another hour before the blond man did something to stop it. It didn't look right, but Hannes looked like he could care less. He had announced that someone would be coming in the morning to fix it.

Eren wasn't listening anymore. He had cleaned up the mess and walked upstairs. His uncle was dominating the couch with a beer in hand. The man would probably pass out down there if he has more than one beer tonight. It didn't matter. What did matter was that he'll finally be alone. His clothes were semi wet in places and he would love to hop in the shower, but before he did that. He peeked through the hallway window and saw that the lights of the house next door were on. This made his cock throb and the teen promptly rushed to the bathroom.

Eren wasn't sure if he wanted a bath or a shower. Sitting in hot water was very appealing, but he didn't feel like sitting. He turned on the hot water and watched as the shower head sprayed out cold water first before heating up. Eren had stripped off his clothes in the wait.

The water was just divine. Absolute perfection as it hit his head and ran down his back. His strands were heavy and stretched making his hair seem longer. His skin was flush and his hand was traveling to greet the barbells in his nipples. He wondered what Levi would think of his piercing. It was odd that some people didn't find it as attractive as he thought. Maybe the older man would like them. His foul mouth could suck on them and roll his tongue around them while fondling the other. Or Eren could be the little shit that he has always been and be naughty to earn himself a filthy punishment. Levi would be rough because punishments weren't supposed to be soft.

His cock was very hard…too hard, but the green eyed boy ignored it in favor of pinching his nipples and tugging on the jewelry. He wanted to act out his fantasy. Fuck, he should invest in toys. A vibrator up his ass would be great as he worked on his cock and nipples. He was being greedy, but damn he deserved it. He has been good and fucking bored out of his mind in this boring ass town. He should be rewarded.

His other hand was traveling south and started playing with the tight ring of muscles there. Eren relaxed himself before pushing forward. That familiar pressure felt nice. He was still ignored the needs of his dripping dick to work himself up more.

He wanted to put on show for Levi. He wanted to be a fucking tease for the man. He had an idea, but it meant not touching his cock until later. The porn videos…more specifically the cam videos, showed some of the girls playing with themselves with brushes. Eren always thought it was weird that some girls had oddly shaped brushes, but porn did shed some light on his questions. Hell, his sister even had a vibrating brush to 'stimulate hair growth'. Yea, right as far as Eren knew it was a hidden toy. Mikasa was never one to worry about her hair not growing because she was the one to continuously cut it. Needless to say, Eren stayed away from brushing his hair with his sister's things. He had his own brush and some condoms and lube – oh, my.

After quickly washing up, Eren dashed to his room with his things. He threw on a shirt and some flannel bottoms. His light was left on for his neighbor to see. His curtains were pushed to the side as well. His uncle was probably asleep by now, but Eren didn't want to risk it by making too much noise.

The teen quickly rolled on a condom on his brush handle, while silently promising himself to buy dildo if he does this again. After lubing up his fingers, he slowly pushed them in again. His ass was in the air and Levi's voice was ringing in his ears. Damn was he a dirty boy. Having his ass practically shoved in the window for anyone to see made his skin hot. He was working his fingers out of his whole at a moderate pace. His hips were rocking back to meet his hand. His fingers were going in deeper each time. It wasn't until he finally added the third finger did he look back. The room across the way was dark, but the long-haired teen thought he saw some kind of movement. Eren turned back around and continued to ride his fingers. A smirk graced his face when he pulled his fingers out of his stretched hole. The handle was slick and Eren wasted no time in pressing the extremely hard and round tip to his entrance. It felt good going in. All of the bumps and ridges could be felt. It felt so good that Eren took his time in grinding on the object before pulling it out before pushing it back in.

Eren did not feel like being gentle and he hoped Levi was watching so he could know as well. He worked his hand at a fast rate. The tip of the handle brushed against his prostate making shiver pass through his body as his balls grew tight. It has been awhile since he played with himself like this. His other hand was squeezing his dick and spreading the pre-cum over it. He was close. His hand was getting tired and he just wanted to cum so badly. Levi's voice and touches were ghosting over his skin and he was sure he gave a loud grunt into the covers when he squirted his seeds into his pants.

Eren removed his brush and the condom. He changed his pants and threw away his used items then turned out the lights. Without looking at the other man's house, he closed his curtains and fell into a lustful dream.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_I'm not going to lie I like Achieve of Own a little bit better for reasons. The story is up on that site as well._


	3. Punishment for Boredom

_Hi guys, I hope everyone has a great holiday._

_Please excuse my grammar and spelling. Enjoy._

* * *

**Punishment for Boredom**

* * *

"You look like you're sporting a stiffy." Hange was always a loud pain in his ass. Their voice was annoyingly cheerful as they greeted him. Luckily no customers were within earshot…but Levi was sure they heard that statement considering how loud it was.

Before the off duty cop could say anything, Hange continued. "I'm sure you saw that fine piece of ass that exited the store not long ago." Those devilish brown eyes shifted down to the raven's pants. "Yea, I'm totally sure you saw him. Cute, right?" They gave him a wink and a sly grin.

"I hate you." There wasn't much to be said. Levi, in fact, ignored Hange Zoe in order to get his cleaning supplies. After his workout routine, he was covered in sweat. It was disgusting, but nothing a quick shower didn't fix. In his brief moments of exiting the room he realized that the kid might become a little obsessed. Boredom could lead to a person doing strange things. The raven haired man didn't want to dwell on that too much. What he will think about was how to train him.

The brat reminded him a little too much of himself when he was a shit-stain. Those big-ass emerald eyes were a little to playful and his lips sinfully full. Levi will fully admit the kid had more looks than he did, but to display brass-balls to him was too much. Levi will not tolerate a brat telling him what to do, he thought as he grabbed a bottle of bleach and scented cinnamon candles.

He wondered if the pierced teen was would be open to his type of punishment. It wasn't too much of a secret that the raven was an odd man. His co-worker would remind him from time to time for obvious reasons. He held his cup by the rim instead of the handle; his language was anything but pleasant; and his treatment of other had much to be desired. None of this was a secret, but what was a secret was his lifestyle. People knew he preferred men. What they probably did not know was that he had a membership to an exclusive dungeon in the city. It was a nice open space. Usually, Levi would not play with the other members instead he chose to watch. He didn't have a pet to do scenes with and he did not feel like picking someone up from the dungeon. The raven was sure that the ocean-eyed boy would be open to going with him one day. There weren't a lot of people like Eren that lived in this town, if any at all.

After picking up a few more items, Levi made his way back towards the counter. Hange was standing there making an ass of themselves. They were talking to a couple, who looked a little embarrassed. Grey eyes took a second to glance at the belt to see what the commotion was about. The couple seemed like they were going to have a fun night.

"I'm just saying I heard that the rabbit was a great toy." They rung up the total and the couple paid nearly running out the door with their things.

"I would fire you for making the customers uncomfortable. It ruins business because they might not come back." Hange just gave another knowing grin before cleaning their glasses.

"Oh, thank goodness you're not my boss then." They rang up his stuff too. "I haven't seen that kid around before. Who does he belong to?"

"I think Hannes said that he was his nephew or something." They did not look alike at all, Levi thought.

"His mom or dad must be a bombshell then." Hange said. They weren't thinking when they said it so a tiny 'oops' was heard between them. "I mean Hannes is a great guy and all, but the kid looks like he came out of some alternative modeling agency."

He paid for his shit and was leaning on the counter without much care. No one seemed to be coming anytime soon. How could Hange do this shit? It was fucking dead in this store at night. "He's a fucking shit-head."

"Please do tell."

"I rather not."

"I'll tell Erwin that you're trying to fuck a minor." They said in a sing-song voice. The threat was petty. The kid wasn't a minor, but he did look young in the face or maybe older people like him were bias.

"You know he's not a minor and Erwin would see through your lies."

"But, don't you think that's scandalous? A stand-offish cop seducing a teen, it sounds like some type of raunchy novel."

"I'm not seducing him." Hange let out a squeal while actively bouncing.

"You mean to tell me someone is trying and succeeding is making your soldier rise without assistance? I wonder what he did. Tell ME!"

Levi thought about it for a moment. The crazed cashier was vibrating with excitement. He didn't really care to tell them, but he knew that if he didn't they would blow up his phone. They would annoy him until he pulled all of his hair out in annoyance. His grey eyes caught another timid customer approaching the register. He moved out the way, slightly happy with the pout on Hange's face. They quickly rang up the total and the customer was on their way.

"He's a fucking peeping tom. He gets off on watching me workout." Levi did make the story short. He left out the fact that he…'cornered' the kid in his garage and may have molested him. He also left out the fact that he might tease the kid sometimes.

It was nothing major. The kid had some fire in him. He could take it and apparently he could fight back as well.

"Well, isn't that adorable. You two are playing together. Levi has a playmate!"

"Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses."

Hange only smiled. "Well, maybe you should go home. I wouldn't want to keep you."

The raven grabbed his things and left without a word. He knew Hange did not mind his rude behavior. Most wouldn't openly complain to his face about his behavior. It was a short ride home. He had parked his car in the garage and made his way through his house. Everything looked to be in order. His damn cat was nowhere to be seen, though. She must be taking a nap somewhere.

Before he left he was cleaning. The cop didn't have much time to spend on cleaning in the mornings thanks to a certain blond shit head named Erwin. His brother was ahead of their department. Erwin wasn't bad, he just liked to make his adopted brother do paper work in his spare time.

While turning on the lights he wondered what his brother would say about his new neighbor. The blond, unfortunately, knew Levi a little too well. He knew his past, his hobbies, and his sex life. It would take a lot to actually disturb the older man. Hell, the man was in a relationship with the weird creature that was Hange. His brother was a mystery. Erwin would probably be more amused than anything.

The raven had undressed, putting on his bandana and gloves. His cat, Isabel, waltz into the hallway. Her tail high as well as her nose as she walked passed him. Levi ignored her in favor of going into his workout room. He had wiped down the equipment again and vacuumed. There was a light shining through his window from the house across his. Levi was already finished so he left the lights off.

Across the way, his neighbor seemed to have taken a liking to his perverted way. The teen could be seen lounging around his room with some objects in hand. His hair looked stringy so the raven could only guess that it was wet. His brilliant eyes peeked over his shoulder. Levi felt a small annoyance towards those dark locks. When he encountered the teen, his hair was always in the way. It was shaggy and a little too long for his taste. The hair covered too much of his face and hid those big-ass ocean orbs from him. It didn't seem to matter as Eren has decided that he did not want to acknowledge Levi's presence anymore. Instead the teen presented his round ass to the window and slippery looking fingers.

Levi did not want to admit that his heart was beating a little faster in his chest and that his cock was stirring to life again. It twitched in the confines of his pants as he watched the tanned teen continuously fingered himself. Levi wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it seemed liked Eren had only one finger in. The other's hand was moving at a faster pace. Grey eyes saw the hand twisting. With the increase in pace, Levi could only guess more fingers were stuffed into that tight hole.

No matter how hot the scene in front of him was, Levi was not stupid. He had more control than that shit-faced brat. He will not touch himself. He will not succumb to lust so easy. He was older and thus had more experience. It would take more than a cheap peek-show to get him, but he had to hand it to the kid. He performed like a natural. Those tan fingered were pulled out of Eren's man cunt and replaced with a dark object. It didn't take much for the teen to seemly rock back into the object.

Levi was convinced that the ocean eyed boy was vocal. That was a nice turn on. It didn't take long for the boy to cum…that's what Levi assumed happened as the taller body had stiffened before jerking and then collapsing.

The grey eyed man was very pleased with Eren, but his stamina had much to be desired. His cock was still hard in his pants, but he fully ignored it before stepping out the room. He had to think of a punishment for the impatient brat.

* * *

"I heard you'd fucked Hannes's nephew." Erwin said as he sat his fat ass in the chair in front of the raven.

"I didn't do anything. Whatever shit-for-brains told you, it's not true." Levi sighed as he took his glasses off while massaging the bridge of his nose. He still was doing the mountain of paper work assigned to him. Before now, his day had been going great.

"Still calling Hange rude names, I see."

"Yes." The raven haired man looked up at his polar opposite. His brother had a neutral expression, but Levi was not fooled. "Don't you have work to do, Sir?"

"Stop acting like you care about my job." His sharp blue eyes were staring into his grey ones. "How about spanking?"

Levi wasn't caught by a surprise to hear Erwin change the subject. They both knew what he was referring to. It was no secret that Hange had told their significant other about his recent shenanigans. Spanking felt boring as a punishment. He could use a paddle, but that might freak the kid out. "I can't believe you're supportive."

"He's not a minor and from what I pulled up, he is far from innocent." He stood up walking to the door. " I don't see anything wrong with this. You two are able to make sound choices." Erwin looked at him one last time before a slight smile graced his face. "Also, Hange suggested that this will be very entertaining to watch. " With that his brother closed the door. Levi swore he heard a faint 'be careful'.

That night, he started his nightly routine. He fed Isabel, cooked dinner, and cleaned. He hoped the teen wasn't so stupid to think he'll leave his front door unlocked. The others neighbors would see. Levi did the next best thing. He left the backdoor unlocked.

It was almost seven o' clock. His equipment was set up and he had on his shorts. He heard the door downstairs open and close. Levi prepped himself mentally as he put on his best neutral expression.

* * *

Officer Smith had a nice house. It was big and lacked the little knit knats his uncle had. The teen noticed that everything was not just clean…but sterile. Even though the walls were painted in warm earth tones, the house itself didn't feel warm. Eren continued to stoop through the house. He found a cat. It was pretty with its big green eyes and orange fur. It took a minute for Eren to realize the cats ears were curled back.

Such an odd cat…

It didn't seem to mind that Eren, a complete stranger, was in his master's home. It came to greet him, curling its tail around the teen's leg while purring up a storm. Eren humored the cat by scratching it's neck. The downstairs did not hold much. There was a living room, an open kitchen, and what to appear to be a guest room. Eren didn't bother too much with looking back there instead he headed upstairs.

It was the room on the right. Levi was there doing his work out…without a shirt. It will always be a reward to watch this man work. His muscles contracted and stretched. It was far better to watch up close. He saw the details better. He saw that Levi had a beautiful 'V' that had a neatly trimmed happy trail.

He stood there, in the door way waiting for the officer to acknowledge him.

He didn't.

Eren noticed that the shorter man did nothing to acknowledge his presence. He even spoke to the older man, but he got no reply. It felt like he was still watching Levi through his window. The teen thought about touching him, but thought against it.

The ocean eyed boy just stood in the doorway watching. The cat came by. It waltz right up to the raven haired man and hopped on the treadmill. Levi scratched its head while keeping a nice pace. Eren was feeling a little annoyed and ignored, but it seems that his body didn't catch the memo. He was hard and it was getting uncomfortable. He had to adjust himself a couple of times. Eren figured Officer Smith wouldn't mind as he was IGNORING him.

Eren was a sucker for attention. He loved it and very much craved it. He knows that he has been naughty in certain aspects, but he thought that since Levi left his door unlocked that he would finally be getting what his body has been singing for…to fuck Officer Smith.

The pierced teen stalked right in front shorter man. Those grey eyes looked right passed him. Unbelievable!

Before Eren could say anything, a timer went off on the watch strapped to a pale wrist. It was as if a spell was broken. Officer Smith got off the treadmill and walked out the room. The shower was heard a few minutes later. A little shocked, Eren walked towards what he believed to be the bathroom. The door was closed.

Odd.

This night was odd and nothing was happening like he had imagined. He thought that he had one up on the cop. He would shake his ass in front of his face and then jump his bones. His uncle was out and wasn't due back until later. He made up some shit for Mikasa and Armin to be here. Instead of jumping the older man's bones, he's standing in the middle of the hallway confused and very horny.

Suddenly the door was opened and stream came out. A hand found its way into his hair and pulled. He was staring directly into those dull gun-metal grey eyes. Levi did not look amused. His face was no longer bored and neutral, but instead very devious. "You only seem to follow you're dick, don't you." He pulled the teen closer. Eren felt a nip at one of his ear rings. "You didn't think you'll get in trouble with playing with your shit in my face."

There was a strong tug to his hair and Eren was force to follow Office Short-Ass Smith into one of the room. It was an odd angle so Eren couldn't see much. He did hear the sound of metal, like some sort of chain. The thought made his dick twitch. He knew that the cop was kinky, and he hoped he would be _that_ kinky. Eren felt his face press up against a hard surface while his hip remained up.

"I hope you don't mind the restraints. Someone has to use them if you won't practice them." It was then that his wrists were gathered then cuffed together. It was slightly painful. His shoulders ached at the odd twisted angle. The hand in his hair slipped down to the back of his neck. The grip wasn't painful, just firm.

Levi was quick to grab the things he needed from the draw. The teen bent over the desk looked very inviting, but he had more self-control than an animal. "Now, I hope you know what you are being punished for. I don't feel like explaining it."

Eren felt a small shiver go down his back. The older man's voice was perfect. It was cold and very direct. The teen tried to move. The second he tried the grip on his neck tightened and there was a slap to his ass.

"I hope you don't mind, but in case that you do…you can say stop or no." Eren knew he couldn't turn around so he just used words instead.

"Officer, I don't understand why I should be punished. I did nothing wrong." The hand was in his hair again pulling at the strands until his back was curved upwards.

"I would appreciate it if you could save me the shit, brat." His head was being tugged side to side. "Or should I call you a slut because that's exactly what you are; a little whore begging for daddy's attention."

Levi swore he heard a groan from the teen's mouth. Eren didn't make any objections so he continued. "You can pretend to act innocent all you want, but we both know that you are nothing but a filthy piece of shit." He gave the boy a slap on the ass again. The groans continued. "Not only did you act like a pervert spying on your neighbor, you spread open those tight ass cheeks for the neighborhood to see." Levi moved closer. His grey eyes took in the metal decorating the brat's ear. He sucked on the lobe and growled. "You loved every minute, didn't you? You loved the fact anyone could see your tan ass being fucked by a toy. Or maybe you enjoy the fact that you want everyone to know you want to be fucked…perhaps by me, right?"

Eren was in heaven. His dick was hard and his nipples were a little too sensitive as they brushed against his shirt. His face felt hot, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Levi was whispering dirty things in his ears and he wanted nothing more than for them to fuck. This was a million times better than his other partners. His pants were being tugged down with his underwear. Eren felt a smooth surface whack his ass every time the raven haired man spoke. It felt like a religious experience. He wished the older man would grab his cock.

Levi was slightly surprised to say the least. The groans coming out of the teen's mouth turned to moans. He was no longer using the paddle, but his hand. He took his time admiring the perky flesh. Eren had a nice ass. It bounced a little with every hit, but it was firm when he groped at the round flesh. Dull grey eyes were no longer focused on the boy's face as he stared at the reddening ass even though Eren's face was a sight to see. His mouth hung open, drool was flowing freely. Even though Levi had a nice grip on the teen's neck to keep him from moving too much, the ocean eyed boy still managed to grind against him hand.

Maybe he should thank Erwin for his less than creative punishment. The boy seemed to like it a lot more than he imagined. Levi was curious about the boy's body. He wondered if the teen had his nipples pierced. The boy had a great deal of metal on his face and ears. The raven haired man had to hold in to his urge to run a hand up the other's shirt. It would seem more like a reward than a punishment.

After a few more smacks and a lingering grope, Levi was skillfully searching in the drawer for a glove and lube. He was slower than normal by being limited to one hand, but he made use with what he had. He had successfully secured the rubber glove on his hand with assistance from his teeth as well as coating some fingers with lube.

Ocean colored eyes were swimming in tears by the time Officer Smith was done spanking him. His ass was burning in a good way. His cock was wet and he wanted release very badly. Tonight did not go as planned, but he could not argue that he was not having fun. The teen hoped that the sounds coming out of his mouth weren't as loud as he thought they were as he felt - not one but two – fingers enter him. The fucking bastard pushed his way in at a very slow pace. "What's wrong, Daddy? Can't help but stare as your fingers get swallowed by my tight ass, or are you so old that you need to catch your brea–" Eren did not get to finish his sentence as the fingers were pulled out and roughly shoved back in.

It stung, but that was ok. The green eyed boy was more concerned about the fact that the fucker was purposely missing his prostate. His fingers teased around it but never directly pressing against it. His body was shaking at this point. Eren acknowledged the fact that his shoulders were tired and his ass felt good and used. He couldn't keep this form much longer. That's not to mention that his dick felt like it was about to explode without being touched. He tried to hold off his orgasm.

But, it seemed like Levi has other plans. Eren wasn't sure how he did it or maybe he was so lost in feeling that he didn't notice the hand on the back of his neck was gone and that something was being shoved in his ass. Everything was a blur. His ass was full and he felt something tight on the base of his cock. The cuffs that held his wrist together were now being taken off. After everything was handled, he was shoved backwards into a seat. This made the object in his has go in a little further. It was curved and pressing against his prostate. Eren tried not to be slightly embarrassed by the small whine that escaped his lips.

Officer Levi was standing in front of him. He had a towel around his waist with a bulge clearly visible. The teen took the time to look down at himself. He was covered in pre-cum. Gravity was working its magic as the clear substance ran down his dick. His pants were around his ankles.

"I hope you don't mind, but I won't be rewarding you for your bad behavior. As you have noticed, you seem to have made a mess and I do not tolerate messes. Once you clean up this, I will leave you so you can clean up your mess." Levi dropped the towel and watched as the brat's eyes got hazer. His dull grey eyes spied a small green ball inside the teen's mouth. The raven wondered absently if Eren knew how to use it properly.

The teen didn't seem to make any move; instead he was staring at his dick. Levi decided to help him out by taking a handful of those chocolate locks and pulling them towards him. Eren seemed to have understood the command, though his mouth did not open right away. Levi took himself in his hands and tried to push it into that warm mouth. The teen seemed to be in a playful mood and continuously dodged his cock. This meant that Eren was getting pre-cum all over his face. Levi humored him and painting the teen's lips in the clear gloss.

If Levi thought Eren acted like a slut, he was now sure the boy officially looked the part. His eyes were big, but weight down with heavy lids. His cheeks were red and his lips were plush and glossy. It was only when the officer paused to fully admire the brat's face, did the boy's tongue come out to greet his twitching dick. By the tip of the tongue laid the green ball that was massaging him with every lick and suck.

Eren was relieved that he gained some control tonight. His body was humming in pleasure and he would like nothing more than to get off, but seeing the older man pause to stare at his face made him realized that Officer Levi was not as unaffected as he appeared. The raven haired man seemed to like teasing him. The older man would pull his cock away slightly to have it brush against his tongue ring. But the older man's control really started to slip when Eren felt a hand on his head again. The older man gentle forced himself down the teen's throat. It wasn't uncomfortable for Eren. He didn't have a gag reflex.

Eren heard a small grunt above him so the boy took it upon himself to repeat the process of swallowing the raven's cock. His tongue remained flat, but whenever he could, he would press his tongue ring into the underside of the officer's cock. The older man had established a comfortable pace for face-fucking him. It wasn't bad at all, the extra rocking motion was effecting the teen too as his body would lean forward and then back as if to work with the raven's pace. Eren felt like he was fucking himself, but that wasn't enough.

After some time, Levi pulled back and released on the teen's face. The white substance decorated the teen's handsome face and some of it dripped down unto the boy's shirt. Truly it was an erotic sight. The brat's lips were swollen and an anger pink color much like the teen's dick.

Having some manners, the officer picked up his towel and wiped off the cum from Eren's face and shirt. He took off the apparent cock ring too. What he didn't do was touch him even further.

"I hope you remember the instructions I gave you." For the first time that night, Eren saw with his green eyes, a lively expression on Officer Smith's pale face.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading._


	4. Discipline for Boredom

**Sorry about the really late update. Life happens. I wasn't able to get a job this summer so maybe I will be able to update a little faster (ideally).**

**Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Discipline for Boredom

To say that Eren was shock was an understatement. He was hard, extremely so. The teen wasn't sure if he was shocked at the fact that Levi just left or the fact that his eyes were reflecting something softer. Eren didn't want to think about it too much because he had orders to fulfill. After that Eren wasn't sure if he even wanted to use his hands to finish himself off. He wanted that short fucker to come back.

Eren took another once over across clean room. He decided it was time to see if he could stand. His legs felt a little loose, but that was to be expected. What Eren did not expect was the long ass moan that came out his mouth as he had to slowly remove the object that was so gracefully shoved up his ass. The long haired teen could only hope that Officer Smith heard him from where ever he was in this fucking house. Once the object was fully out of his abused hole, Eren wasn't too sure what it was. It looked like a butt plug but it had a weird and colorful shape to it. It had ridges and a slightly larger base to it.

Fucking weird.

He liked weird. It wasn't boring.

Taking the towel and quickly wiping down the object, the ocean eyed teen coated not only his hands but the toy as well. Eren wondered what those ridges would feel like moving against his cock. The officer didn't tell him he had a time limit, right? If he did, oh well.

* * *

Levi had cleaned himself up again in the bathroom and he was now in the kitchen making dinner. He could only guess the brat was as hungry as he was now. Isabel was softly meowing at the smell of fresh food. He gave her a pointed look as he looked in the corner of the room to where her bowl was. He had already fed her earlier but decided to spoil her just a little for being a good little kitten and not disturbing him while he was playing. Of course his cat was a goddamn princess because he felt that she was sassing him as she got closer to the food he was cooking.

"You have tuna in your bowl, go away." She only purred at his answers. It was at this moment that Levi was going to say something else when he heard a long drawn out moan. It was raspy and deep and undeniably Eren's. He was very right to guess the brat was vocal. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard him one of these days.

It seems to have spooked Isabel a little. His cat was slightly more alert staring in the direction of the source. It got her to stop meowing at his food, for the time being. It didn't really matter because he was almost done. With _clean _and skilled hands, he grabbed two plates and cups from the cabinets. He only left the stove for a second as he took out a pitcher of cold ice water from the refrigerator.

Dinner was ready and the table was set by the time the messy haired brat decided to show himself. The raven haired man took some sick pleasure in observing how the other walked down the stairs. There was the slightest limp in his gait, but that didn't seem to hurt the brunet's pride in the least. He still had a defiant look in his shining eyes.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Eren said in higher tone. He dropped the act and walked…the best he could to the kitchen table where Levi was already eating. Eren wouldn't be lying if he said he was hungry. Sitting down was slightly difficult.

"I really shouldn't have." The raven said over his cup. He was holding it by the rim. '_Looking fancy as fuck'_, Eren thought staring at the man openly.

Levi let the brat have his food. It was a simple meal, rice with shredded chicken and mixed vegetables. He waited for the boy to take his first bite before making a comment. "You know, if you're struggling now to comfortably sit down…I almost can't wait to see how you'll handle the other stuff I have planned for you."

Eren took a deep breath through his nose before releasing it. His ears and neck were heating up. His young body was already vibrating with those words floating in the air. Officer Smith was calmly regarding him as he finished his bite before saying something. He had a half chub in his pants and he was not ashamed about it. He stared down those grey eyes hoping to convey excitement to the older man.

"So, is this going to become a regular thing?"

"Well, kid…the punishments might be if you don't lose that cocky attitude of yours." Levi took a moment to actually look at Eren's eyes. It was very obvious that attitude was going nowhere and they both knew it. It didn't matter; Levi wasn't one for completely submissive individuals.

"Then I only hope you have a much more creative mind, because I don't think this will end." Before the brunet could take another bite of his food, he added. "I hope you're prepared to lose." He didn't elaborate on that thought and continued to eat his food.

It turned out Eren had quite the stomach on him because he had three helping and Levi refilled his glass at least four times. He was currently in Levi's living room cuddling his Isabel. A full stomach made him slightly more tranquil. The two beers he stole from his frig while he was washing dishes could also be the reason. The officer wasn't really worried about the alcohol. The brat had food in his stomach and was hydrated, plus Levi was now keeping an eye on him to make sure the little fucker didn't steal anymore.

The raven made his way to the living room, checking his blinds. He turned to confront the brat but he was gone. Isabel was curled up and sound asleep with the TV on low volume. Thinking nothing of it, _'probably went to the bathroom'_, he sat down on the couch and waited for the kid to come from the bathroom. He knew he was being stupid right now. He should know better than to assume the kid wasn't up to something. He was a fucking trouble maker; he knew this because he was the exact same way when he was a kid.

As arms wrapped around his neck from behind, he knew he was about to be proven right.

Fucking horny ass kid…

Eren was leaning on him slightly. The back of the couch took most of the other's weight. Warm breath coated lightly in his Zombie Dust danced by his ear. Eren tongued his ear, nibbling on the tip before sucking on his lobe. The brat was practically panting in his ear. His body was responding, but Levi wasn't going to outwardly react to this assault. It was like the brat didn't learn his lesson.

Eren had walked around the couch to stand in front of him. He noticed the other wasn't wearing his shirt. His dusty pink colored nipples were hard and protruding. The raven had to bite his tongue. The kid did have his nipples pierced. Those nubs adored shiny dark green barbells.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" Levi questioned when the teen straddled him. The raven wondered if the brunet thought he was clever in trapping him between the couch.

Before he could say another word, the green eyed boy started to move. His hips swaying in a rhythm that Levi could not hear. That's when he took noticed of the cord that was leading from the teen's low riding jeans to his ears. The other was staring him down with those fucking ocean eyes, daring him. Levi took the challenge and let his arms rest to his side. He stared up at Eren, keeping eye contact even when he felt the boy's hips began to move. He was sure that the boy had some nice moves because he felt the free but controlled motion of his hips moving in a strict pattern before he began to jerk his hips in a very sensual grinding motion. The raven was sure the teen's abdominals were contracting nicely. Over all it was a very nice lap dance, but not enough for him to lose himself.

Those green barbells were teasing him however, when Eren decided it was a good idea to grip the couch behind Levi's head and continue his air humping show. He was giving the raven a very good idea of what he looked like if he were to be riding his dick right now. Eren's body was in full motion as his shoulders and torso moved like a wave as his ass continued to grind on.

Levi was hard, again.

It looked like things weren't going to go anywhere until those tan hands decided to buried themselves into his raven hair. The brat carded his fingers through his undercut before gripping the longer strands. Their bodies were somehow closer and all Levi found himself staring at was those jewel colored eyes. He was very close. Their lips were only a breath away.

"You know you tried to temp me once and it didn't work. You know that right?" Eren felt some joy in the fact that the older man didn't seem to notice that his breath was slightly labored. Maybe it was because they were literally breathing in the same air from being so close, but Eren didn't care. He counted in as a victory.

"I think you're lying to yourself."

"And I think someone is just looking to get disciplined." Levi reached up and gripped the long chocolate locks and pushed the brat even closer. "You're just an attention whore. Does it irritate you that I'm not touching you the way you want?" He pulled at those long strands just like earlier that night, Eren was moaning like a bitch. "Or maybe you want it like that again. Rough, right." It wasn't a question. In fact to make his point Levi jerked the other's head while shifting his weight. They were both horizontally on the couch. The mp3 player and fallen to the floor along with the ear buds. Levi had the upper hand as he straddle the other male in place.

Eren was expecting this however and bucked his hips up, shifting their weight together off the couch and onto the floor. Isabel had long since ran upstairs away from their fight for dominance. The green eyed boy was slightly concerned for the raven when they both rolled off the couch. The raven took most of the force down, but the distance wasn't so great. If anything it seemed to excite the officer. Eren could see that his gun-metal grey eyes had some light to them as they both wrestled on the floor.

There was no doubt that Officer Smith was the stronger of the two. Hell the man was a fucking seasoned police officer, he'll be damned if Levi wasn't stronger than him, but Eren was bigger. He tried his fucking hardest to overpower the older man. At one point the officer had him by his hair and a knee pinning his thighs down. He didn't know how he broke the hold, but that's where he was right now. Hot, sweaty and fucking hard as a rock on top of Levi. His ass was grinding down on Officer Smith's cock and his mouth was biting down on the junction between the raven's collar bone and neck. Both of them struggled for control with the raven gaining the upper hand multiple times.

Eren was having a field day. This was so much better than sitting in his room watching fake ass porn and jacking off. He loved the rough treatment and it looked like the older man loved to give it.

The teen didn't want to admit that his military fantasy was gaining so much more material. Hazing was looked down on, but that didn't stop it from being Eren's favorite.

Grey eyes were staring down at the boy in front of him. He took in his appearance. He had a punkish look to him that make him look older and younger at the same time. Piercing seem to do that to a person. They looked a little juvenile, but sexy in their own right. His tan skin was glossy, shinnying just as much as his gleaming nipple rings. There was a flush color to the boy's face and neck. Those jewel colored eyes were very much dilated. His breath was coming out in heavy pants. It sounded too erotic for Levi. All in all the teen was such a sight. It was slightly ruined by those long chocolate strands of hair that fanned over the brat's face, neck and floor. His bangs were just too long. They were always blocking his eyes.

"You are a little shit stain." The officer grabbed a handful of hair again and pulled the brat up towards him. The boy was staring at him. Levi wasn't sure if the kid was trying to make up his mind. The brat looked like he was crossed between fucking him and fighting him again. "I'll give you my number, but you'll have to be discreet, do you understand?" He leaned forward slightly licking around the many of rings that adored the boy's ears. "Not that I don't enjoy your little peek shows, but I don't appreciate the fact that others can see you trying to pound your own ass." He pulled back again. "Neither of us wants to get into trouble, right?" The brat didn't answer so the raven thought it would be good to reach down and lightly pull on the green barbell. That got him a responds. The teen was shaking slightly while his breath was going out in harsher pants. Those uniquely green eyes were glaring at him with some new found passion.

"Of course not, Officer Smith."

Of course this electric moment was interrupted when something started to vibrate in pulses in the teen's pants. Eren was half tempted to not answer it because his phone was in his pocket which happened to be right next to his throbbing erection.

It felt great.

But all good things must come to an end so he picked up the phone. The older man had eased off his form and Eren couldn't help but silently mourn the loss.

"Eren, hey, where are you? I know you're young and all, but you didn't exactly leave me a note saying you would be gone." His uncle's voice was coming through his phone and the green eyed teen couldn't help but look at the time on his phone. The screen read 11:31pm. Fuck it was late.

There weren't many excuses since this town didn't have much of a night life. "Sorry Hannes, I went out for a walk. I'll be home in like five minutes." He ended the call and noticed he has a text message from his mom. He'll have to answer that later. He didn't want to think about his mom when he had more…pressing matters at hand.

Levi had seemed to understand where the conversation was heading because he was moving around the room organizing some of the mess they had made earlier.

"You should get decent and go home, brat." Eren was standing now. His hands were trying to adjust himself but the raven had stopped in front of him…and grabbed is crouch. The pressure felt divine. Of course Eren wasn't sure if it was because he was really horny and anyone touching his dick right now was some sort of god giving him relief or Levi was extremely knowledgeable about his said dick. "Think of me fucking you tonight when you decide to handle this."

The teen wanted to ask why they couldn't just finish here but he guessed three minutes was not enough time to do anything. Instead, Eren just nodded and ran to gather his shit. He threw on his shirt and threaded his fingers through his hair the best he could to straighten it up. He did a quick check in the upstairs mirror. He looked…ok, nothing to complain about. There were no visible marks on his neck.

The brunet was about to run out the back door when a pale arm grabbed him and yanked him into firm but soft lips. "Remember, no more peek shows. You want to try my patients, use my number." Those hands were on him again, slipping something into his pocket.

Eren nodded dumbly before rushing out the door. He hoped Hannes wouldn't notice anything. He was in front of his door not long after. His uncle did open the door for him. There was slight concern in those brown eyes, but Eren ignored it.

"Don't tell me you ran here after I called? You could have just taken your time. I was just concerned where you were. I didn't get any calls yet from anyone in the neighborhood so I guess you weren't up to no good." Hannes was laughing at his horrible jokes again, it was terrible.

Eren didn't want to hear that shit. He did not want to think about the fact that he and Levi did not have to cut their time short. He did not want to hear that he could have actually gotten off twice tonight instead of coming here all hot and fucking bothered.

He heard it anyway.

"No, its fine. It was getting late anyway. I lost track of time, hell I wasn't too far from the house." Hannes shot him a glare as if to scold him for his language. Of course Eren didn't get too many fucks about that.

"Well, keep that in mind. I'm going to hit the sac. Goodnight, Eren."

The teen said the same before going to his room. Now that he was by himself. He finally closed his blinds and let down his curtains. It was something he never bothered to do when all he wanted to do was ogle his attractive neighbor. Levi told him no peek shows so…there would be no peek shows. Eren couldn't say he wouldn't miss the thrill that ran through his veins when he thought of other people watching him molest himself. Shit like that did things to him…like make him stand at full attention.

So far it looked like it would be just him and his hand tonight. That thought make the teen smile a little recalling the song.

Fuck was he horny.

Eren was fairly sure Hannes wouldn't be coming out of his room anytime soon, which would be good because Eren wanted to strip. His skin was already hot and the clothes on his skin were making it worse. His nipples were sensitive and he wanted the officer's tongue to play with them.

The brunet was wondering if he should fuck himself or just fuck his hand. He wished he had a dildo.

He chose the latter as his hand slowly crept its way down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. The brunet wondered if he should conjure up his fantasy again or is he should think about where his time with Officer Smith would have went if he didn't have to go home. It was fucking ridiculous that he was trying to follow rules now. He should just sneak out the house and continue where they left off.

Eren had a feeling that the older man wouldn't like that much. He might get punished for that. His tan fingers where dancing around his thighs, not really reaching for the prize as he teased himself. Punishments weren't a bad thing in Eren's book, though. He would rather be punished by the pale man, but knowing that his punishments were great could only mean that his rewards would be fucking mind blowing.

He gave the base a squeeze before just holding it. He still hasn't made up his mind on what he wanted to do. Officer Smith told him to think of him when he decided to jack it. The raven was on his mind, alright.

"_You really have a way with abusing your authority, Sir." The lips on his ear were driving him mad. They would ghost over his neck before coming back up blowing hot air on the shell of his ear. Those lips took his lower earing into that hot mouth. _

"_I have authority over you. I can tell you to do what I want, when I want and you will have to follow through with it. I'm not abusing my authority over you because you are just following orders." The Corporal's tongue dipped into his ear. The sound it made was making Eren's dick hard. He was already hard but at this point he was ready to beg his captain to do something. _

_Anything, really…_

_They were outside away from others. It seemed that his superior always had a way with dragging him away from the public eye to have his way with him. Today's excuse was that they needed to gather some wood for the fire. It wasn't a lie. The wood they gathered was on the ground not too far away from where they were. Corporal Levi had him facing the tree with his hands flat against the tree. His legs were spread apart and his belt was undone. Of course it did little to relieve the ache between his legs as the tight white fabric of his pants rubbed against his arousal. _

_The raven was behind him. His back was fully against the older man's front. He could feel that he wasn't the only one affected by the teasing glances and touches that happened throughout the day. Eren didn't give a flying fuck if he looked like a bitch in heat. He wanted to jerk his hips back to grind against the bulged that was practically in his ass._

The punkish teen couldn't hold it anymore. He was slowly pumping himself with strong strokes. His imagination was very vivid. The familiar clear fluid was making its appearance on his dick as he stroked, tugged and pulled his dick in search of a sweet orgasm. He could feel the sharp he that was pooling near his stomach. Hell stretched ass was twitching thinking about this man.

"_What do you want me to do, Sir?" The hands on his hips tighten and Eren wondered briefly if he would have bruises later tonight._

"_You don't have to do anything. Sadly I didn't come prepared so we're going to have to make do with what we have." The brunet didn't notice that his corporal was already forcing fingers into his mouth. He gladly took them in and coated them generously. He heard the older man grunt behind him. "I'm actually surprised; for once you're not acting a brat." The other hand was making its way into his pants. They were falling down in the process._

"_Don't worry; once we're back inside the castle I'll be sure to give you hell." Eren told that moment to look over his shoulder to look at hard grey eyes. "If that's what you want?"_

_His corporal didn't answer him instead the older man took his time ripping him a new ass because he wasn't exactly gentle. It wasn't terrible, but it had a string to it. That string somehow added to the pleasure burning through him as he was rammed into the tree. His voice grew louder every time his prostate was hit directly. _

_His long hair was plastered on his head from sweat and that pale hand was on his mouth again. They had a new purpose of keeping him somewhat quiet as they rutted like animals against the tree. There was also the thrill that both of them experienced because they both knew someone from camp could discover their taboo tryst. Eren was sure that's what brought them closer to the edge, but what pushed them was the unmistakable bite mark on Eren's shoulder that his corporal made when he came in his ass._

The long haired brunet was breathing harshly was he finished. He didn't remember if he was too loud, but he supposed it didn't matter now. His chest and thighs was covered in his cum, unsurprisingly there was a lot. The teen wondered if he would produce more if he was able to get the raven under him.

He shouldn't be thinking about that. At this rate he'll be ready for round two...or was it three?

Being the good and clean boy that he was Eren made his way to the bath room with a towel and spare clothes. He took a quick picture of the mess he made on his chest earlier and sent it to the older man. Eren wasn't against sending sexts, nor was he shy about his body. He did know that there was some danger in sending them. He knew that the older man was clever and witty. He would either keep them locked on his phone or delete it afterward. It wasn't his problem, but the older man told him to be discreet.

_This was discreet, right?_ He thought taking another picture as soon as he got out the shower. His body was still dripping wet. The picture he send the officer earlier did not have his face in it. This picture however had his body…well at this everything from his head to the lower part of his waist. His dark hair covered most of his face. It was a nice picture to show off this lean form. If nothing pleased the raven, then at least his 'V' looked nice.

The teen went to bed that night with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

"You're fucking someone." Eren had no clue why that statement had him on the defensive. Maybe it was because horse face was talking to him. The teen had no clue why he still talked to Jean. They didn't talk as often as he would Armin or Mikasa.

"Maybe, maybe not." Right now he was doing Hannes a favor. The blond asked him if he could mow this old lady's lawn for her. Her husband passed away some time ago and her grandson would usually mow the lawn but that kid went away for college. Hannes thought it would be good to build up his character since most of the older women in the neighborhood were weary of his appearance.

'Fucking gay appearance' Jean told him when he explained why there was a long noise in the background; at least this way he wouldn't have to worry too much about people hearing his less than appropriate conversation with the ass hat on the other line.

"Don't give me that shit, Jaeger. I may not be Armin but I know. You wouldn't be so calm otherwise in that fucking part of town. Something has to be keeping you busy." Talking to Jean was different than talking to Mikasa or Armin. Their conversations were blunt and very crude while Eren tried his hardest to not let his sister or best friend see that side of himself. He slipped up a few times, but he still thought he was being respectful.

It was as if the world wanted to prove horse-face was right. At that moment a patrol car was cruising down the street with a very familiar cop behind the wheel. It wasn't the standard patrol car that was the standard white and blue but a black unmarked car.

Eren being the fuck up that he was turned off the lawn mower as the car came to a stop by him. The window rolled down and Levi's pale face came through. They greeted each other and Eren explained what he was doing in Mrs. Carolina's yard. It was a quick exchange, but Eren couldn't help but notice the slight approval in the officer's steel eyes.

"Bye, Officer." He said before restarting the mower and getting back to work. The raven was driving down the block.

"That was him wasn't it?"

"Fuck off, Kirstein."

"Don't tell me to fuck off, but really shit-face? A cop, you must have lost your mind." Eren took a slight notice in the grass as he maneuvered around.

"What makes you think it's him?"

"How could I not? You got this thing where your voice takes on a light and suggestive tone. Mikasa doesn't seem to notice though."

"Geez, thanks" He powered the motor off before moving to the back of the house.

"Tell me, horse-face. What's been going on since I left?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think?**

**I'm really trying to cover my bases, but Eren's and Levi's personality - to me in this story- isn't really working with the stereotypically aftercare methods I looked up (I know that after care is not limited to just cuddling and reassurance). So in this stage of their relationship or...agreement, providing food (gaining energy) and a very being observant to see if the other person needs anything seems to work right now.**


	5. Trouble Maker from Boredom

_It's been awhile._

_Please enjoy._

_There are some grammar errors and such. It is hard to catch it all when you just want to push out a chapter because it has been far too long, but if someone wants to help with that they are more than welcomed._

* * *

**Trouble Maker from Boredom**

* * *

Eren wondered if there would ever be a time where his mouth did not get him in trouble. The shit that spewed out of it always earned him a pop on the mouth and a stern look from his mother when he said something out of pocket. He couldn't blame his mother; he was a complete shit head.

Now Levi was punishing him for something that he said, but it wasn't the type of punishment he was hoping for. Currently he was cleaning. It was extremely boring and he wasn't allowed to listen to his music while he did it. Instead, he was listening to the random woodsy instrumental bullshit that was playing from the raven's home stereo system. It wasn't like Eren disliked such music; it was just that the music felt so out of place. Simple chores seem to take forever in comparison to an upbeat song instead.

The worst part of it all was that Levi wasn't even in the room with him. The short bastard was probably re-polishing the car that Eren had to polish earlier. The brunet was starting to think Levi did not appreciate wiping down his car with his tanned backside.

Hannes seem to get a kick out of this.

His uncle was none the wiser when it came down to what he and Officer Levi did behind closed doors (which was a good thing, because Eren was having fun in a bizarre kind of way). Levi is calm and very sadistic. These were some things that Eren felt were refreshing. Most of the people he fooled around with were either scared of kinks or just plain boring, but not Levi. The short ill-tempered man was very rough with Eren, yet he had some sort of soft side…

…as soft as a pissed off porcupine could be.

Seriously, the man tried. After any type of play between them, Levi made sure Eren had access to food and water…like a damn dog.

The punkish teen wiped down the bathroom mirror (for the third time!). He was starting to feel a cross between horny and frustrated.

Sexually frustrated…

It was one of the best combinations in his mind. It always led to some interesting things. The idea of wearing a collar was really making his dick hard.

His wax on, wax off motion slowed down considerably as he rocked side to side against the sink; effectively causing some friction. He continued this for a while until he heard the effortlessly confident steps of the devil himself.

Levi strolled into the luxurious bathroom and was graced with a flushed looking teen. Sharp grey eyes took in the brunet's wild hair and dilated eyes. With a quick once over, Levi was able to see the slight bulge that was rebelling against the brat's pants. Eren really was more trouble than he was worth sometimes.

"I told you to clean my bathroom not fucking hump my sink like an untrained animal."

Eren decided to carry on his molestation of the bathroom counter in front of the raven's face out of spite. Instead the brunet, being an adult, chose to be an ass and stick his tongue out at the older man. It seemed to get the right reaction out of the shorter man. Levi slowly stepped towards him and grabbed a fist full of hair.

The raven man was very aware of his height in comparison to Eren's, which was why Eren received much pleasure when the shorter man would grab his hair and practically bend him backwards or forwards to have his way with him. Eren's body turned into an arch as Levi continued to bring the brunet's head to where his was.

"You know, I'm starting to think you can't clean for shit because all this hair is in the way. When was the last time you had a haircut?" Eren loved the fact that Levi seemed to enjoy his inappropriate behavior as much as he was. Those pale hands gave Eren's locks a good tug. "It seems the only thing its good for is controlling you like a goddamn dog."

"Look at you. You can't even keep yourself from humping shit." The raven's other hand found its way into the teen's pants. With Levi's hand in his hair, Eren was aware how far his body was bending back. His ass grinding on Levi, he could feel a slight bulge against his backside.

"Cat got your tongue, _brat_." The raven growled out the last part through his teeth.

It was obvious that Eren was gone at this point. The kid will fuss and fight until he got want he wanted…which was attention. You couldn't leave the boy be for a few hours before he started flaunting himself. The teen seemed to have no shame. If Levi were reading a book, Eren would plant his happy ass on his lap and start grinding. If the raven continued to ignore him, he would try to relieve himself with or without the raven's help. This was no different. The teen's long hair was calling out to him. It created the perfect opportunity to tease the horny fuck.

Eren really seem to have no regrets.

The punishment the kid wanted was not going to happen today. He had too much work to do at the station tonight. Hopefully the little fuck wouldn't send him nudes while he was there again.

Levi slowly gave the brunet's cock a squeeze before pulling back his hand. The one that was tangled in those long locks dragged the brunet closer to the floor where it needed to be swept. "If you have nothing to say, clean this shit up." Levi left on that note.

Eren was left hard and very frustrated on the bathroom floor.

"Fuck you, you fucking midget!"

Life just wasn't fair right now.

After cleaning the midget's house, Eren was left alone. The fucker went to work after his final 'command'. The neighborhood was boring as fuck as per usual and what was a little deviant left to do?

Eren was left to be creative on his own. There wasn't much he wanted to do by himself, but Hannes wasn't home, Levi was gone and his dick was constantly reminding him that it wanted attention.

He should take advantage of this golden opportunity to be completely alone with his dick and the internet. But why limit himself to the computer? He could have fun in the shower. It would be less messy and he could practice his sexting. Water would provide as a constant lube, but so could his trusty KY.

He should think of something fast because he was running on limited time.

The bathroom seemed to be a great place. Water seemed to be Eren's favorite thing. The brunet didn't own many toys, shockingly. He did have some of basics: a massager, beads, ring, plug, and lube. He didn't have a dildo, though. He could use one now more than ever. Levi has been teasing him for a while now, yet they haven't done much. That bastard got off on torturing him. Levi was probably waiting on the day he would come crawling up to him with his dick ready to fall off if it couldn't be touched.

Eren would show him.

The teen chose his favorite beads, ring and the massager. He didn't like to touch himself if he used the massager. It was always a treat to cum hands free, but that took a lot of time and effort. Things he had a lot of right now…sort of.

With everything plus a couple of fluffy towels, he went into the bathroom and locked it. While he was waiting on the water to heat up, he prepped himself.

The tight rings of muscles were always greedy for someone to stoke them. His fingers being coated in this white tinted lube was making things very easy. Eren once had a guy that went crazy when he used white tinted lube. It was great for naughty pictures.

The setup had been a little tricky at first, but with the right angle and a help of a mirror, Eren was able to snap a few pictures on his phone. He particularly liked the one with his back arched and the viewer could clearly see the lube sliding down his thighs. Eren was very vain so he would gladly admit, his eyes giving the camera a purposeful glare over his shoulder, was fucking sexy. Sun kissed skin and his ever changing teal eyes were one of the best goddamned combinations he has ever come across.

He was getting hornier just thinking about himself. If he had such an effect on himself, Levi won't be able to ignore the boner of the century. Or the brunet was completely bias and it was the massager that was slowly clouding his already one tracked mind.

Warm water was cascading down his body and his nipples were hardening as his hands glided down his chest periodically; anything to keep his hands off his cock. The massager was on a lower setting and it was securely placed against his prostate. Normally he would tease himself and not use such direct contact, but he just wanted a quick and overstimulated release. Eren had very little control over himself. He would start out with the intentions of withholding his release and try to tease himself. He would try to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible, sadly that was hard to do when you could feel the buildup and you just couldn't wait any longer. That's why Levi was so perfect. The raven was just cruel enough to make Eren wait. The bastard would stroke him nearly to completion, and pull back to hold him there. Levi didn't crumble easily. No matter how much the brunet begged and pleaded, the raven would not let him finish unless he wanted Eren too. That took balls because Eren had a way with persuading people.

Eren hoped that Officer Levi would enjoy his gift. He hoped Officer Levi's pants become tight and uncomfortable wherever he was right now. He hoped Officer Levi would have the telltale signs of sexual frustration. Eren loved when he's the center of someone's thoughts. What was better than the officer going about his daily work with his mind and dick on fucking the teen's brains out the minute he gets home?

A colder side of Eren thought that maybe he should make himself unavailable this week to torture the short man. A great punishment should come out of it…

"F-Fuck!"

Thank goodness Hannes was not home.

His orgasm hit him hard and fast. Spurts of his cum hit the wall and his chest. It was washed away, as quickly as it came, by the now cooling water. The massager was still going and it was pulling low groans out of his mouth as his body shuddered for a short time before pulling it out. His ass gave no resistance, only letting it come out with a wet and slippery '_pop_'.

His knees were a little shaky, but that didn't stop him from taking a real shower. His hands now had a less perverted purpose, washing his hair. The brown locks, nearly black when wet, were stretched considerably from the water weighing it down. Now Eren understood all the fuss his sister gave him. He didn't realize his hair was so long. The wet tresses were well passed his shoulders. He did not mind the length, but everyone else did.

Levi always made comments about his hair every now and then. Eren wondered if Levi really wanted him to get a haircut, because the older man seemed to enjoy dragging him around by his hair. It gave the shorter man more control, but today…

Maybe Levi didn't enjoy his hair that much. Eren had no attachments to his hair, he was just lazy.

After finishing the shower, the brunet was looking at his dipping form in the mirror. His face was as handsome as always, but his brown locks did hide a good portion of his face. Sometimes when he was at worked or school he would mindlessly tuck his hair behind his ears.

"I guess it's time for a haircut."

Hannes was a well prepared man. His uncle had clippers and scissors in the medicine cabinet. Eren was no barber, but he thinks he could give himself a decent cut.

Locks of hair fell into the sink as he snipped and clipped at the wet strains. Soon he was able to see his eyes without the help of tucking loose strains away.

It wasn't until he was done that he got an idea to snap one more picture.

* * *

"_You don't sound okay, what wrong?" _Hange's loud voice was blaring through his Bluetooth. Levi was trying to hold it together. He was in his office doing paper work when his phone gave an annoying buzz. Hange was terrible when it came to sending him text messages even if they were on the phone.

"It's nothing shit for brains." It was one of those days, sadly.

The sender was not **Shit for Glasses**, but **Brat**. Levi knew the moment he looked at the screen that whatever the little shit did it would be inappropriate. It was just the kind of person he was…untrained. The raven haired man was expecting some type of retaliation for this morning, but this was more than he would have guessed. The kid sent him not one, but three pictures.

The first picture was on a very standard shower picture. Eren, well from the waist down, looked to be drenched. The high resolution allowed Levi to see the droplets that were traveling down the hard lines of the kid's well defined body. Grey eyes stayed momentarily on the green nipple piercings, before trailing down to the hair leading to the brunet's hard cock. Nothing was really outstanding about this picture. With a quick swipe came the next picture. This one was very risqué. Levi would deny that his own member gave a strong twitch as he took in the scene. Eren had managed to take this picture hands free. His arms were against the wall, slightly bent. Those smoldering blue/green eyes looked more like a rich emerald as the teen looked over his shoulder. It was the defiance in his eyes that got Levi's blood pumping. The brat never truly submits. He yields and sometimes bows at his commands, but he was always defiant. In this picture, his nipple rings weren't visible. It was a shame really. What was visible was the magnificent arch in Jaeger's back. His cock gave another twitch. Lower were two dimples on the brunet's back.

Eren always had a great "_spankable_" ass.

Such an ass was dripping with something other than water that caught Levi's attention. A thick white substance was practically dripping out the teen's ass and down his legs. A strange curved toy was stuffed in that tight hole…

…Kind of reminiscent of how Levi wanted to stuff his cock in there too.

The last picture was Levi's favorite. If asked, Levi would not admit to saving the picture.

Eren looked clean. His skin was no longer dripping with water. The boy was playfully sticking his tongue out looking like little punk. The round green ball on his tongue matched the barbells on his nipples. The middle finger was displayed proudly for him to see. The towel was wrapped low on his hips, teasing the viewer. It was a much toned down picture compared to the other two. This picture also screamed juvenile, but Levi couldn't bring himself to care.

Gone were the long locks he would bury his fingers into, the long locks that usually kept Eren's eyes hidden from the world, the long locks that would get in the way from time to time. Now Levi was able to see the strong and beautiful features Eren possessed.

The hair a wave to it from the recent shower it seems. The hair was just trimmed so. Levi really enjoyed the new look.

"_Are you sure you are ok? You stopped talking for a minute?"_

"_It's the kid isn't it?"_

"_I heard your phone vibrate, what did he send you?"_

"_Levi!"_

Hange, nosy as always was causing him a headache. "It isn't him; it is just Erwin telling me that there were more reports waiting in the room upstairs." It wasn't such a farfetched lie. Erwin did send him more reports, but that was an hour ago.

"Lair, but that's ok. It mustn't be work appropriate if you're not willing to talk about it." Levi was going to respond, but Hange beat him to the punch. "Are you coming over tonight? It's just a small get together with the team?"

Levi wasn't sure if he wanted to go now. That brat was making his life difficult. The little rebel probably thought he had the upper hand.

That smug bastard…

"I'll go, just don't expect much from me."

"_Only your company, shor–"_

The raven haired man hung up before they could even finish the word. Hange was just one big entertaining headache, one after the other. Levi deleted Eren's pictures…everything, but the last one before locking it away into a deeper part of his phone. It was times like these that the officer was glad he had his own office with no cameras looking over his shoulder.

Levi wasn't sure what to do with Eren. There seemed to be no proper way in dealing with the brat. You couldn't ignore him. The kid rarely took things sitting down. He was a very upfront kind of guy. Punishment was considered a reward to the little punk. Maybe he should have told Hange. They were very good with coming up with out-of-the-box solutions. Erwin on the other hand was very boring, but then again Erwin would probably not engage a person with such behavior. The big blond would ignore the brat entirely no matter what the kid did.

Today definitely was not his day, he could hear Petra's heels making their way down the hall towards his office in solid purposeful steps. "Officer Smith, you're wanted on line 2." A small head poked inside his office. Soft autumn hair and big brown eyes were looking at him expectantly. "It's Nile; he wants you to run up to Sina Ave. He said there's a suspicious '_hoodlum_' walking around." At the sour look on her boss's face she quickly added. "You want me to give him one of your messages, Officer Smith?"

There was a lot that Levi liked and disliked about his job. The hours worked with his insomnia, most of his co-workers were nice and there were perks. What he didn't like about his job was the paper work he was forced to do periodically and the strange personal phone calls. Nile wasn't a fellow officer, but a security watch dog. The man acted like he couldn't do shit on his own. Erwin, being the smooth fucker he was, assigned Levi to take calls like this so that people like Nile would stop harassing the police station. They would never be satisfied until they got Officer Levi on the job.

"Tell him, that if that dildo he calls a baton wasn't so far up his ass then he would be able to do his job." She nodded and scribbled his message down. "Also, tell him I'm on my way." Petra nodded again before leaving. "Thanks, Petra."

She gave a call of acknowledgement. He could hear her heels clicking down the hall once again.

* * *

Levi made it to Sina Ave. He saw Nile's ugly mug standing outside a mall waiting like some angry lover. Levi was starting to wonder if Nile had some weird crush on him with all the phone calls he has made. The guy had to have something. Maybe it could be jealously? The taller man got an undercut the day after they meant.

"What is it this time?"

"That hoodlum I was talking about walked right into the mall and stole from the store!"

Levi began walking to the back of the mall where security usually congregated. There was a couple of holding rooms for stolen goods and holding areas for punks. "Did they now?"

"Well, we couldn't find any merchandise on him, but I think he hid it."

Levi didn't want to listen to the taller man anymore. Nile was just a cowardly individual that was extremely biased. In the holding room, that was at the end of the hall. was a male slouched in a chair with their hood up covering most of their face. Levi heard Nile's story, he would get the kid's side of things and go from there. Hopefully it wasn't much and they could just call the kid's parents to pick him up. The officer hated writing up these juvenile reports.

"Listen, I'll talk to the kid and I'll go from there." Levi slammed the door in Nile's face before he could protest.

"Alright, kid, I'm a busy man. I don't want to be here and I know you don't either. I won't tiptoe on the matter so we will jump right to it. Did you shoplift?" Levi asked sitting in the chair and crossing his legs.

"Officer, I did not shoplift." The voice was very familiar. So familiar that Levi asked the boy to take off his hood as a way to show some respect. It shouldn't have surprised him that Eren was sitting at the table across from him. He knew the kid was big trouble from what Hannes told him. Since Eren has been living in this boring town there was not much to do. Shoplifting seemed like a cheap move for the teen. Levi expected him to write graffiti on the walls or maybe smoke pot in the open or start a fight, but shoplifting seemed too tame for the brunet.

Eren looked just as he did out the shower in the final picture. Instead of those long locks framing his face and creating a curtain, these shorter tresses allowed Levi to see more of his face. Eren looked very defiant sitting there with a faint smirk on his lips. His green eyes stared behind Levi at Nile. The teen didn't let on that he knew Office Levi. He just played dumb.

"If you weren't shoplifting can you tell me why Mr. Dok thinks you did?" Eren shrugged his shoulders. His eyes were low and they zeroed in on Levi.

"I told him he was a creep girls wouldn't want to drop their panties for. I saw him riding his Segway toward a group of ladies, who have been dropping hints that they didn't want to talk to him. So…I… maybe tripped him with an item that I took from a stand. I put the shit back." Eren gave him another pointed look. "So again Officer, I didn't shoplift."

Levi was all for embarrassing Nile, but he could see the problem.

"Alright, let's go." He knocked on the table signaling that they were leaving. Nile's ear must have been pressed against the door because when the raven haired man pulled the door and the taller man fell forward. Levi had to hand it to the man. He's never seen someone recover so quickly and still have a smug look on their face. He probably thought Eren was in some kind of big trouble. In reality he was not. At most he was just going to drop him off home or just take him to the station where he could walk home from there. Levi believed Eren and saw no reason to keep him.

He said a quick goodbye Nile before walking back to his squad car. Thank goodness Eren had enough decency to not open his mouth in the squad car. Last thing he needed was the higher up cracking down on his ass for flirting with a kid. Instead Eren just shot him a heated look before entering the car. The rest of the drive was in silence. Well it would be silent if Eren was shifting around back there. He told the kid to be still a few times, but that only seemed to make it worse. In his rearview mirror, Levi could see a faint blush dusting the other's cheeks.

He didn't have much time to contemplate why that was because he saw Hannes's house a block away. He wasn't sure about the other man's work schedule, but he didn't want to risk the chance of Hannes coming out and asking what trouble his nephew got himself into. Levi also wanted to avoid Hannes's questioning stare to Eren's strange behavior.

Whatever it was Levi, let it go…for now. He let the kid off a block before his house and drove off. His grey eyes didn't miss the boner the kid was sporting when he got out of the vehicle.

* * *

Eren must be in heat, if such a think existed. That would be the only explanation to his raging hormones today. He thought he was a genius early today with his little photo-shoot. After that he decided to go to the mall and have a bit of a look around. The neighborhood didn't have much, but the town over had a pretty cool mall. Eren took this opportunity to browse the adult stores for a legit dildo. He didn't buy anything sadly, but he did have a chance to entertain himself. He embarrassed some mall cop because he was being a creep. It wasn't surprising that he got in trouble for it.

Usually when he got in fights and taken to the police station, there would be guys who asked him what happened and then write him and whoever else up. This Nile guy just wanted a self-esteem boost. Even though Eren knew his job description didn't require it, the guy tries to intimidate him. That probably lowered his self-esteem more, so the guy brags how he's going to call the police station and how their best cop was going to handle him, The guy thought he must have been shitting his pants with that move, but there was just one problem. Eren was not afraid of anyone – except his mom and Mikasa. Both of those women were such a force to be reckoned with.

After waiting twenty minutes, the big shot cop arrived. Eren's luck was turning up. Officer midget was here to save the day. Everything was great until, Eren started to actually take his time and look at the shorter man. The teen didn't see him in his uniform often, but when he did…

A man shouldn't look so good in just work clothes.

This was why the car ride home was a bit too much. Eren was in his own little fantasy world again with Officer Smith being one of the leading men. There was something about being in the squad car that was doing it for Eren. Maybe it was seeing Levi in a work environment that was very exciting.

Eren imagined that he actually did something bad like speeding down a highway.

"_Is there a problem, officer?" Grey eyes glared at his teal ones for a second longer than necessary. He barely registered the cars whipping by on the road. The cars' movement became a blur, leaving Eren to only notice the officer in front of him and not the world around him._

"_I'm going to need you to step out the vehicle." Levi's voice was always absolute when giving an order. This would be no different._

Eren heart was pumping hard through his chest, but it wasn't as hard as his dick as he thought about getting frisked on the highway.

_The officer ran his hands down his body in rough movements. Those pale hands checked his pockets, noticing the bulge that was straining through his jeans. Officer Smith did not mention it, instead he roughly palmed Eren though his pants before dragging them to his ass to give it a firm grope._

_Eren did not mind one bit._

He would love to be violated in such a way in public_._

_The cars were going too fast to notice what they were really doing. The whole thing happened in silence. Officer Smith repeatedly checked him to make sure nothing was on his person. The older man palmed over his erect nipples, his aching member and his twitching entrance._

_Officer Smith mentioned that he had to check him thoroughly to make sure he had absolutely nothing on or in his person. This led to having his pants around his knees and his body pressed up against his own car; his dick leaking precum over the vehicle door. Probing fingers would wiggle their way in and –_

"I don't want your uncle to freak out. I'm dropping you off here, alright." It wasn't really a question, but a statement. Either way, Eren dumbly got out the car and walked home.

Maybe he should call Armin for advice about his raging libido.

* * *

_Please review_

_Thank you_


End file.
